Dream Sequel:A New Addition
by WilliowDrake
Summary: Read Dream to llow Edward and the gang in there new adventure. Contains MPREG don't like don't read...


Three Years Later...

"Prince Edward Victoria would like to speak with you."A servant says as I readajust on the throne.

"Send her in.' I reply.

The Great hall doors open and Victoria (my little baby, although she is not little anymore,)walks in wearing a white satin dress and wearing her hair in a bun.

Shaking my head from the thoughts that settled there, I "disimissed" the servant as he was moving toward the door.

"Dad, how are you?" Victoria asks me.

"I'm stressed but other than that I'm great." I reply.

"Have you and Mom slept together recently?"

"Five months ago." I say with a hint of sadness.

"Are you?...'

"No."I interuppet her.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmmmmm. . ."

"Your not sure."

"No, I'm not sure but I did get doctor (The appertince of Charilse) said that its not possible that I'm pregnant because on my 'Certain Days' they aren't the as your Moms'.

"When did you get checked?"

"Five weeks after I slept with your Mom."

"DAD. . . " Victoria whines.

"What,I'm not pregnant."I snap.

"Dad, you need to be checked today."

"I will go to the hospital when your Mom gets home, does that sound oh-kay?"

" get checked."Victoria says as she walks toward the hand is on the a doorknob. Before she opens the door, she turned around and said "I love you,Dad."

"I love you too." I say as she begins to walk through the door.

Two in the Afternoon. . . I came out of the bathroom and told the servant I wasn't feeling well, so I was going to relax in I was walking through the bedroom door, I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen.

I crunch over and takes me next to the bed and has me lay looks into the room then quickly runs out of the room to get the doctor's appertince, Jasper.

The servant undresses me and puts me in a night gown. Victoria returns with Jasper. Jasper begins to ask tons of questions,I answered all of them.

"Are you pregnant?" Jasper asks with pain in his voice.

"No.I can't be. Charilse said that my "certain days" didn't fall on the same as Marie's days." I answer.

"I'll need to check your heartbeat." Jasper said.

Jasper hooks me up to this machine that picks up on my -Beep Beep-Beep the machine sounds at the same time as Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep, meaning I'm pregnant.

"How am I?..." I ask.

"I don't know."Jasper says."Marie call call Charilse now."

Both Marie and Victoria leave the room as Jasper directed.

Five Fourty Five A.M.  
As I'm sleeping . . . .

"He is nine months pregnant." Jasper says.

"How could he have missed . . . "Victoria asks.

"No weight gain, no cravings, no pain." Jasper replied.

"Will he? . . . " Marie asked.

"I don't know."Jasper says softly.

This goes on for hours, and hours.

Eleven O'Clock A.M.  
A scream woke me up.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Dad .. . When were you and Mom planning to get checked?" Victoria asks.

"Right after your Mom came home."I said.

"Then why didn't you?" She asked me.

"I didn't know your mother was home."I said.

"Is it true Ma?"Victoria asked Marie.

"Yes, Victoria it is." Marie replied.

At that exact moment the servant came in with Alice and Charilse. Marie and the servant left the room leaving me, Victoria,Alice, Jasper,and Charilse in the room.

"How are you feeling, Prince Edward?"Charilse asked.

"Um... Good, but can you please call me Edward?"I reply.

"Why?"Alice asked.

"Because I don't feel it's necressity to call me Prince if I'm not a Prince anymore."I say.

"Your not a Prince anymore?" Jasper asked shocked.

"No. I'm King."I reply.

"Really?" Jasper, Alice,and Charilse say in unison.

"Yes, really."Victoria said."Now, can we get back to the matter at hand."She added.

"Yes. I agree with Victoria. We really must be getting back to pressing matters, such as why King's Edward is pregnancy went unnoticed."Alice repied.

"Alice, victoria, can you lay on the bed with me?" I ask very quiently.

"Sure." They say together.

As the girls crawl in next to me, I noticed that Jasper went to go get Charilse was checking my heartbeat.

My heartbeatis slow and relaxing. Alice and Victoria begin to rub my stomach at the same time.I start to doze. I must have fallen asleep because the child made my heartbeat so extremely slow.

Two in the morning. . .  
I've been awake for two hours. The labor process just started. I could feel the warmthof Victoria on my left side and Alice on my right.

The contractions are a minute apart. The pain is extremly horrible, Victoria is petrified, scared, and comes back 's eyes are full of sadness, sorrow, but at the same time full of love, hope, and happiness.

When I pregnant with Victoria, she was pregnant as well,but it was a she hopes that never happens looked awefully ill,but I guess the shock of our first child still hadn't worn off!Or how I choose both of them instead of one of them.

Charilse's face is the same as when eloped. I wonder what his secret is?Or if he is gay? Did he like it when we eloped? Anyway Aliced is the calmest in the it's because she saw this in a I'm still baffled how I could be pregnant when I didn't even know.

Victoria asks her Mom if we eloped when our matched up.

"No, It's not...Never."I said or stumbled our my words if you may.

Then I remembered that I eloped with Jasper three months after I eloped with Marie.

I looked at Alice and whined and moaned.

"No!"Alice screams at me.

"No, what?"Charilse yells at Alice.

"It's not Marie's it's Jasper's." Alice replys.

"But how?" Jasper says, wait rephrase that stumple over those two words.

"When we eloped our days were aligned." I replied.

"I know...But still."Jasper replies.

"But, nothing we're pregnant."Marie says as if she planned it out all along.


End file.
